The One With The Butt
"The One With The Butt" is the sixth episode of Friends. It premiered on October 27, 1994. It was written by Adam Chase & Ira Ungerleider and directed by Arlene Sanford. Plot The friends attend Joey's new musical, Freud! The musical is quite awful. Regardless of the bad play, Joey gets a business card from Estelle Leonard, a talent agent. Chandler asks out a beautiful woman named Aurora. He goes out on a date with her, during which it comes out that Aurora is not only married to a guy named Rick, but has a boyfriend, Ethan. Nonetheless, she still wants to see Chandler for sexual reasons alone. Chandler thinks it's the perfect relationship: all fun, talking, and sex, but no responsibility. The girls are shocked, but Ross is jealous. Joey, meanwhile, notes that he has to know he's dating more people than his girlfriend. Joey's new agent manages to obtain him a role in the new Al Pacino movie. However, the role is Pacino's butt double in a shower scene. Despite this, Joey manages to ruin it by overacting his role, which gets him fired. The friends console him and reassure him that his big break is coming, Chandler is enjoying things with Aurora, but deep down, he wants to commit. Aurora clearly does not want this, as she is now with a fourth guy, Andrew. This makes the two break up. At Rachel's apartment, Monica reveals how obsessive she is with cleanliness and organization when she disapproves of Rachel's subtle changes to the living room after cleaning it. The guys think it's pretty much a flaw of Monica's, but she tries not to make a big deal out of it. However, she can't even bring herself to sleep by thinking of a pair of sneakers she left haphazardly in the living room just to let the guys think that she, like them, is a "kook". Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Sofia Milos - Aurora June Gable - Estelle Leonard James Burrows - Director Jillian Fontaine - Freud! Theatre Actress Bryan Hanna '''- Mean Guy in Coffee Shop Crew '''Directed By: Arlene Sanford Written By: Adam Chase & Ira Ungerleider Trivia General * This is the first episode where the opening scene does not take place in Central Perk. * In uncut DVD version of the episode, this episode includes the first appearance of June Gable as Joey's agent Estelle Leonard. She signs Joey after his performance in "Freud!" and gets him the job as Al Pacino's butt double. There is also an additional scene where the gang are looking at a "Magic Eye" book and Ross is the only one that can't see the Statue of Liberty. An extra tag scene also features Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey singing the song from Joey's play. * This is the first episode that features the Rachel cut. * One of the posters on Chandler's bedroom wall is for the film It's a Wonderful Life. Monica lends Phoebe a copy in "The One Where Old Yeller Dies" in an attempt to prove that not all films have sad endings. * Jillian Fontaine, the actress lying on the couch in Joey's play appeared in the real Days of Our Lives. Joey gets a part in the Friends version next season. * External shots at the start of the episode show Joey's play is meant to take place in Cherry Lane Theater. This is located in Commerce St, New York near Washington Square. * When the friends enter the apartment after Rachel has cleaned, the door of the closet is open and there are clothes hanging there. This closet is featured in "The One With The Secret Closet" when Chandler and Joey try to open the door locked by Monica. * The man playing the director in Joey's audition is none other than James Burrows, one of the show's actual directors. * When Chandler runs into Monica's bathroom, he quickly runs out screaming "my eyes, my eyes". This is recalled later in the series in "The One Where Everybody Finds Out" when Phoebe sees Chandler and Monica making out and screams "my eyes, my eyes". * When the gang open the door to Monica's apartment, Rachel says "ta da" and Chandler comments "are we greeting everyone this way now?" In The One Where Chandler Gets Caught Joey says "you son of a bitch" prompting Chandler to ask "Is it me or have the greetings gone downhill recently?" Goofs * When Joey is in the shower, he is supposedly naked but you can see from his shadow he is wearing swimming trunks. * When filming the shower scene, behind the director there is a box which says "Monica's apartment". * Chandler's bedroom in this episode is much bigger than the bedroom we will see in later episodes. * Ross and Rachel are sitting next to each other facing Monica and Ross says "You are Mom". Joey then enters the apartment and Ross has a drink in his hand and is standing behind the sofa. There wasn't time for Ross to move from Rachel's side, cross the apartment and get a drink from the fridge. * When Monica complains about moving the green ottoman, the reflection of the sofa in the tv shows nobody sitting there. * When Ross sits down on the coffee table, in the background Rachel leans forward ready for her move towards Monica. Memorable Quotes Chandler: Ross...ten o'clock. Ross: Is it? It feels like two. Chandler: No. Ten o'clock. Ross: What? Chandler: pointing There's a beautiful woman at eight, nine, ten o'clock! Joey: Wow, an agency left me its card. Maybe they wanna sign me! Phoebe: Based on this play? stares at Phoebe Based on this play! Chandler: How do you think your husband would feel about you sitting here with me, sliding your foot so far up my pant leg you can count the change in my pocket? Aurora: I imagine he'd be okay with you, because, really, he's okay with Ethan. Chandler: Ethan? There's an Ethan? Aurora: Ethan is my... boyfriend. Joey: When I'm with a woman, I need to know that I'm going out with more people than she is. Chandler: Someone's left a glass on the coffee table... There's no coaster... It's a cold drink... It's a hot day. Little beads of condensation are inching their way closer and closer to the surface of the wood-- Monica: Stop it! Images FriendsS1E6P1.JPG External links * "The One With The Butt" at The Uncut Friends Scripts * "The One with the Butt" at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes